tacitus_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
December 7, 1941 Terrorist Attacks
The 'December 7, 1941 Terrorist Attacks '''were a series of terrorist attacks perpetrated by the Imperial Empire of Japan against the USSR, the UK, and West Rome, in an attempt to disrupt and cripple foreign support for China during the Japanese invasion and occupation of Manchuria, in addition to spreading terror against the Allied Powers. Planning and organization The attacks were planned and organized by Sugano Yasuhiko, head of the Imperial Japanese paramilitary group known as the Fists of the Emperor. On orders from the Japanese Emperor himself, Sugano Yasuhiko and his cronies entered America, while another team of sleeper agents led by Kita Fujimaro infiltrated the USSR and a third team of sleeper agents infiltrated the UK, headed by Kamiya Shiko. The attacks Phase one: Assassination attempts of Joseph Stalin and Franklin Deleanor Roosevelt Phase One of the attacks involved a team of assassins targeting Joseph Stalin and Franklin D. Roosevelt during a Christmas gala that the two of them were holding in their respective countries (which, coincidentally, both happened on the same day). One team of assassins, led by Sugano Yasuhiko, would target Franklin Deleano Roosevelt, while another under the command of Kita Fujimaro, would target Stalin. Stalin and Roosevelt were successfully gunned down (though Roosevelt was slain a few hours before Stalin). To make the assassination appear like a random shooting, Sugano's men additionally opened fire on multiple civilians at the gala. Eleven people were killed, including President Roosevelt. In the USSR, Kita's men were able to slay Stalin, but were caught up in a shootout with the Soviet police as they made their hasty getaway. Phase Two: Chemical Missile strikes Phase Two of the attacks involved launching missiles loaded with chemical weapons, targeting major cities like New York, Washington DC, Moscow, Stalingrad, and London. The attacks left thousands of civilians and military soldiers dead. Following this, the Soviet Union was invaded, starting the Second Russo-Japanese War. Phase Three: Massacre at party ''Main article: Christmas Gala Massacre. Phase Three involved a shooting at a church during a Christmas ball on the evening of December 7, hosted by a private religious organization. Gunmen led by Krishima Shinzaburo stormed a local church during the Christmas ball and opened fire on the participants while shouting, "For the honor of the Japanese Empire!" and "Long live the Emperor!!" This incident is notable for having civilians take up arms against terrorists for the first time (similar to how civilians fought against terrorists on Flight 93 during 9/11 in the modern timeline). Response America and the USSR were swift to condemn the attacks, with America declaring war on Japan the very next day. Raven also condemned the attacks, but did nothing against the Japanese Empire, at least for the time being. Russia swiftly condemned the attacks, and declared war on Japan as well. Legacy The terrorist attacks led to the United States of America, the USSR, and England declaring war on Japan and America entering the war. The event itself went down as the "Day that would live in Infamy" (coincidentally, in the modern timeline this phrase described Pearl Harbor in the normal timeline). The incident also led the citizens of Russia, the UK and America to develop a deep distrust and hatred for Japanese people or people of Japanese descent.